You can't run away
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Sam just left his family for Stanford, only to be kidnapped by someone who looks familiar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Supernatural.

Summary: Sam just left his family for Stanford, only to be kidnapped by someone who looks familiar.

Spoilers up to the Season seven finale

He wasn't going to look back. In this direction he was looking there was a future, there was college, an escape from all this. In that direction was a father who had made him choose between this life and his family. In that direction was a brother he broke when he said that he was going to school, even after their father gave them an ultimatum. He still saw Dean face his heart broken face. He knew all Dean wanted was for the three of them to be together but he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't stand just following orders, never being able to ask why they were doing it. Tired of hunting all the time so he had picked school.

He nearly asked Dean to come with him, but that would have been even worse. His dad had made him choose between school and his family, he wouldn't make Dean choose between him and Dad. The night was chilly, his coat was covered in blood his brother's blood. Another reason he couldn't stay, Dean had got hurt, Dean and his father were always getting hurt and somehow his father always said it was his fault. He was in the wrong place, he wasn't paying attention, his brother usually tried to defend him but lately it just seemed like it was all his fault like his father had said, just seemed like his family would be better off without him.

He he still had several miles to go before he made it to the bus depot and buses didn't run at this time of night. So he picked up his pace hoping that the increase in speed would also heat him up a bit. It didn't really work. He kept going on anyways. He saw lights on the road he turned around hoping it was the impala it wasn't. However as it passed him the brake lights turned on and the car moved to the side of the road. Sam looked at it leeringly. He started to pass it and the window was rolled down. He couldn't really see the driver in the lack of light.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night in this cold without a coat." it was a man's voice who asked. Sam stayed away from him and wished he had decided to bring even one weapon from home.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid, and I'm just wondering if you want a ride." He wanted a ride but not from a stranger.

"No thanks, I'm fine" he said and tried to skirt the car. He heard a sigh then the car door opening. No this was not happening.

"I don't want a ride." he said then quickened his pace. He heard the sound of a gun being cocked and froze. This was so not his day.

"Sam you and I need to talk." great something hadn't the memo yet that this was no longer his life.

"Turn around." Sam did so slowly. He faced the man but the light wasn't any better he could only see a vague outline of the man.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah because pointed a cocked gun at a person really says I don't want to hurt you." the man sighed again like he was annoyed. The one pointed a gun at him?!

"Sam you and I need to talk and I don't really have time to be nice about it. So get over here now!" he commanded. Sam didn't want to be shot, so he closed the distance between the two of them very slowly.

"Get in the car." the man said. Sam looked at the car and back to the man, and nodded slowly even though the man wasn't asking him a question. He headed around the passengers side and heard the man follow him as soon as he was in the car door was locked.

"Who are you? Why do you want me?" The man turned on the light in the car and Sam starred at the man's face. It looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't figure out where he had seen the man before.

"Are you a friend of my Dad's, coming to bring me home?" he asked, it was the only thing he could come up with that wasn't him ending up in the hands of a monster.

"I am..." the man laughed bitterly. "I am not a friend of your dad's." the man shook his head. "You never could appreciate him could you?" Sam frowned. The man sounded like he knew about him, but if he wasn't a friend of his dad then that meant he was probably a monster.

"You never understood why he wanted you to hunt did you? Your father is doing the best job he can. He lost the love of his life and had to take care of two children under 5. Have you ever thought about how hard that had to be for him?" now Sam was confused. A monster of his father's side, it must be a trick of some sort. "And maybe by this point he knows, maybe he knows the truth I don't know."

"What truth?" Sam asked curiously despite the fact he knew he was walking right into a trap.

"The demon killed your mother in your nursery on the day you turned six months." that wasn't the kind of thing that they shared with just anyone.

"How...how do you know about that?"

"Doesn't matter right now...What matters is that it's always been about you...if your mother hadn't tried to protect you she'd still be alive." Sam shook his head.

"No...your lying."

"I wish I was but it's the truth, and I think it's best you know everything now that way you can know what to do later."

"I don't believe you." the man starred at him for a long moment.

"Fair enough." he started the car and turned it around and started going towards his family.

"Don't hurt them."Sam asked, the man said nothing just focused on the road. It only took a few minutes to cover in the car what it took him an hour to cover on foot. The man pulled into the motel parking lot where his family was staying.

"Dean got torn up by a vengeful spirit." Sam looked between the hotel room and to the man.

"He bleed all over your coat which is why you weren't wearing one." the man said.

"How do you know all this?" he asked. The man smiled bitterly.

"You really liked that coat, even though you knew getting attached to clothing was always a bad idea because they always end up stained in blood." he never told anyone that, could the guy read his mind?

"Dean is going to come out in a minute to come and get you, to drive you to the bus stop." Sam frowned, the man could read minds and could tell the future?

"Well he's not going to find me and he'll be worried." the man smiled warmly it kind of transformed his face making him less scary then before, well it would have if he wasn't holding him hostage.

"Yeah he will be." the man didn't say anything and just starred at the motel his family was in. The door suddenly opened and Dean was standing there glaring at what had to be his father.

"Well I don't care, I'm not going to let Sam freeze to death!" Dean said then slammed the door. The man shut off the interior light and they watched Dean as he started towards the impala. Sam hoped that maybe Dean would see him but he didn't and just got into the car. The impala started and Dean drove off.

"Dean always did worry about m..you." he said after a moment hesitation. Sam wondered what he was going to say in the first place.

"He always had your back even when you didn't deserve it...but if this works that will never happen...you won't have ever gone through that and neither will he." Sam was back to being confused. What was the man talking about and why did he care? The man turned back on the light.

"Notice anything about my face?" Sam looked at his face again, it still looked vaguely familiar and he still couldn't place it. The man pointed to a birthmark on his check then at the birthmark on Sam's check. Sam touched his birthmark and looked at the mans yeah they were roughly in the same place that was a little weird.

"Notice anything else." the man hair was about same color as his too only it was a longer he had always wanted to grow his hair out like that but his dad made him keep it short.

"Are we related?" he asked. Noticing some more similar facial features he had with the man.

"You could say that." the man said with a smile.

"Is that how you know everything?"

"Including when Dean was going to leave?" the man asked his smiled wider in a very I-know-something-you-don't-know kind of way.

"A psychic family member?" he asked even as he know that was the wrong answer.

"I was psychic at one time but not anymore. Come on Sam you know what's going on? While your thinking let me tell you some other things. The name of the dog you had when you ran away to Flagstaff was Bones. Mr. Wyatt was the one who encouraged you to live your own life. Which would have been good advice if you weren't you. This is no out for you and any attempts to get out will only bring death to anyone you care about."

"Is that a threat?" Sam asked even though he was pretty is wasn't. But he was confused. That was something he wasn't getting and he didn't like it.

"Sam if you go, you will met a beautiful girl names Jessica and she will be the love of your life, and she'll be killed just to bring back into the game. If you don't date Jessica it will probably be someone else, anyone you get close to will be in danger just for knowing you."

"I don't believe you." Sam said but the man was showing no signs of lying but that didn't mean he was truthful, he looked away, but the something his brain was working out took over. There was something he should know. What was it?

"If you figure it out yourself it will be easier to except then if I tell you, but I will tell you if you don't get it soon."

"I don't understand!" Sam said frustrated.

"You gave Dean's his amulet on Christmas, the same Christmas you found out that your dad wasn't a traveling salesman but hunting monsters for a living."

"How do you know all that?" Sam asked. He hadn't even been thinking about that he must have really deep psychic powers only...it was part of the thing he didn't get, he just couldn't seem to put the pieces together. Then it hit him. He looked at the man's birthmark again and his hair color and the color of his eyes which he hadn't before. They were all the same color as his.

"You're me?" Sam said. The man smiled.

"I know I was smart enough to figure it out."

"How...how are you here?"

"A friend sent me here...if I can stop things from happening in the first place it will be a lot better for everyone."

"So how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 28." Sam opened his mouth to ask a question, but despite having a million question he couldn't seem to think of one.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you, to prevent things from happening the way they have. I'm sorry Sam, I really truly am, but the only way your ever going to get a white picket fence and 2.5 children is if a lot of people die. Yes it sucks, but knowing now instead of spending years building up to it only to find out the love of your life is dead just because she was with you isn't exactly what you want to go through either."

"So I what? Don't go to college."

"Anyone you get close to is in danger. The only people you can trust are hunters and only Dad, Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Ash."

"Who are Ellen, Jo and Ash."

"You'll met them later. Maybe depends how things go this time around. In my time line you get them killed."

"So I what? Just hunt with Dean and Dad until I die?! What kind of a life is that?!" Sam shouted.

"It sucks I know it does...but it sucks worse if you don't. If things go they did for me. Dad will die and Dean will sell his soul to get you back from the dead. "

"He wouldn't do that."Sam denied.

"Really? Dad's told him his entire life to watch out for you, after Dad's dead your the only person that left of his family and you know how much family means to him, you really think he won't?" Sam looked down at his lap.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Which of course what brings everything into play. You cannot let Dean sell his soul for you. And if for some reason he does, do not, do not drink demon blood." Sam made a face.

"Why would I drink demon blood?"then understanding came "You... you drank demon blood! Why?!" he ashed incredulously.

"I was alone and I thought it could get Dean back, it couldn't and all it did was bring a lot of problems."

"Well I certainly won't do that."

"That's what you think." his older self said.

"So what I stay with Dean and Dad and everything doesn't turn out bad?"

"Not quite."

"Dad dies because of the demon. The demon nearly kills Dean and Dad trades his soul for Dean's life, the desire to do so apparently runs in the family. You have to get the demon before it can ruin anyone else's life, but you can't do it with Dean and Dad."

"You want me to hunt alone?! Are you serious?!"

"You wanted to be on your own."

"Not like this." his older self shrugged.

"Or you could involve them and get one or both of them killed or die yourself and then nothing changes. I'll let you know what happens then. Dean sells his soul for you and ends up in hell for about 40 years and, 2 years later you'll die and spend 180 years with the devil himself. That is a pain you do not want to have to go through. Death in the line of duty much better then living through that."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked hoping that this was all some sort of hugely elaborate prank.

"Yes. Dean's in purgatory right now and I have to make sure that he never ends up there in the first place. I have to make sure he never goes to hell for me, that's why I'm here."

"How do I kill a demon?" Sam asked not quite committed to the course of action and looking for a way out.

"The name of the demon is Azazel, his MO is creeping in 6 months old rooms and if anyone interrupts him he kills them."

"Like Mom?" Sam asked. His older self nodded his head.

"I supposed you should know that yellow eyes also drips blood into their mouths that's why he's there." it took a second for what he said to process and when it did Sam was completely disbelieving and disgusted.

"You mean I have demon blood inside me?!"

"Yep and unlike all the other kids all your going to get is visions of other people's death and one instance of telekinesis. Speaking of that don't trust Max...Miller, and don't let him kill his step mom. There's probably a hundred instances like that but as long as you keep saving people it'll be alright."

"So I have no choice in anything." Sam said sadly.

"Oh you can choose, you can choose to go to school, you can choose to even date Jess but you'll know what the end result will be. Whoever you care about will die and you'll eventually get back into hunting anyways. The question is how you want to get back into hunting? Do you want to do it because someone you love is dead? Or do you want to do it to save others from having to grow up the way that you did? To make sure what family you have left is safe? It's completely up to you, I just gave you what will happen if nothing changes."

"You want me to after a demon by myself...that's crazy, how would I even kill it?"

"Yellow eyes he can be killed by a special colt that Samuel Colt made and will in four years time be owned by a man Daniel Elkiens. Of course in my time it belongs to me and I'm giving it you." The man gave him the gun he had been holding him hostage with earlier. He hadn't noticed then the markings on it. "There aren't many bullets so use the ones you have wisely." Sam starred at the gun it looked old, how was it supposed to take out a demon.

"It's very special don't let anyone else get a hold of it. Especially anyone your age."

"Why not?"

"Like I said yellow eyes bled into many babies mouths, all of them will get special abilities and you don't want them to have access to the colt." A small glow started from his older self watch. Then the man looked back to him, and took something out of his pocket.

"I have to go soon, here's a letter it has everything I told you and some more stuff, don't let anyone else read it, or tell anyone else about this, and please do the right thing," he said then opened the car door and walked away to an alley. Sam starred at the gun, and thought about the choices in front of him. He got out of the car and starred at his Dad's motel room for awhile, then got back in the car this time on the driver's side. He would do the right thing.


	2. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N. This is an alternate ending, read it and pick whichever ending you like.

Warnings: Slash.

Sam crossed the parking lot and made his way into the alley. He looked at the car to see his younger self getting out of the car.

"How'd it go." Sam turned around quickly.

"Gabriel how many times have I told not do that?"

"But it's no fun your way." Gabriel said with a smile.

"I hope he'll do the right thing." Gabriel smiled dropped off his face and he nodded somberly.

"It's time to go back now." Sam nodded and spared one last glance at himself willing him to do the right thing this time, to spare everyone else the agony. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and they were back. Sam looked around confused it looked like their place, but it shouldn't look like their place, there shouldn't be a them if it had worked. He turned around to face Gabriel.

"We're still here?"

"You really think that the angels would let you remember?"

"I gave him a note."

"And they probably took it away. I told you Sam that this little plan of your wasn't going to work."

"You still let me try it."

"I wanted it to work too. I would have still been in witness protection, never would have to met you."

"And that's what you want?" Sam said hurt.

"Hey your the one who tried to stop it."

"Because of all the deaths of people I care about and people in the world, I wanted to stop it because of that...not because..." Sam dropped off. The only thing going right in his life at the moment was Gabriel.

"Yeah I know Sam."

"They're still there, how can you let me go to the past and not take me to purgatory?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes. The shorter man gave him a long hug.

"I'm sorry Sam."

Review please :)


End file.
